A threat in disguise
by Tacroy
Summary: Something strange is happening. People are disappearing and noone seems to know why. Can our heroes solve this before they themself are taken? OC's and some actuall Heroes characters
1. Chapter 1

Hi all.

I have some plans for a new fic with mostly OC's. The only problem is that I don't have so many characters made up myself. So now I'm asking you for help. I need characters both with and without powers. You can suggest as many as you like, be creative. I will try to make as many as possible fit in the story.

So now here is the submission form

Full name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Power (that is of course if they have one):

Hero, Neutral or Villain:

Past:

Don't go for the most awesome power you can think of, because think about it, if you could have super hearing or stay normal what would you do? Take the super hearing right? Its kinda lame to write a story when all of your characters are ULTIMATE DEATH MACHINES!! So when you have a character in mind, please be descriptive because I will be using your description to the fullest extent when writing. So after I get some people, the first two chapters will be up within forty eight hours.

Best of luck.  
Love Tacroy


	2. First one alive

It's dark outside. The middle of the night. There should be a full moon if it weren't for the fact that the thick rain clouds drifted slowly over the sky. Electricity was sparking, making the air vibrate. Rachel liked it this way. She was out, walking the empty streets of downtown LA. Everyone, except for her, kept inside in their safe homes. Storms like the one expected are not to play with. But Rachel's not like the others. She loves it when the thunder vibrates through her and the lightning running across the sky. It gives her the satisfaction of deliberation. She feels trapped in her life. Working 9-5 every single day, weekends of with her boyfriend, then back to work again. Sitting in a square in an office where no one knows who she is. She's just a face in the crowd like everyone else. But her insides are sparking. Electricity running through every inch of her. And in storms like this one she can let her sparks free. They blend with the skies lightning and she feels free. A nature child out in her fingertips.

But this night isn't like the others. She doesn't feel free. Soon she can release all the power she has inside of her, but something bothers her. For days now she has been having a feeling of being watched. Like someone is lurking around her; looking, thinking, plotting. And it worries her. Something just isn't right. She's heard rumours of mysterious disappearings, but nothing concrete. Just enough to make her uncomfortable.

From a distance she can hear the thunder echo between houses and she closes her eyes. Deep breaths to shake away any eerie feeling. It's just her alone outside. No one is lurking in the shadows. No one is spying on her. No one. Just her alone.

From a garden to her left she can hear a twig break. She jumps, ready to run. She turns her head just in time to see a white cat jump the fence and cross the street in a hurry. _What a cliché_, she thinks to herself laughing.

Then something is put over her moth and she's jerked backwards. The last thing she sees before everything goes black is some red eyes, lit by a sudden lightning.

A few miles away, in a messy art studio, Taylor wakes up with a scream. The red eyes haunting her dreams again. But this time she didn't see death, but a live victim. And now she has to hurry.


	3. Two comes together

The next morning Taylor wakes up to the smell of freshly baked waffles. She smiles to herself and stretches out in bed, enjoying the feeling of sleep leaving her body. From the small, almost kitchen she can hear Heath sing to himself off key. She laughs, he couldn't sing in key to save his life. But she likes him anyway. She gets up and puts on a shirt before she goes to the breakfast table.  
"Good morning beautiful", Heath says when he sees her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Morning Heath. Do we have some jam?"  
"No. We're out of that today. Sorry."  
She just shrugs and sits down at her place, loading her plate with waffles. Heath runs around a little in and out of the kitchen and brings more food to the table. The last thing he gets is the coffee. Taylor pours down a lot of sugar in hers before she drinks.  
"I don't understand how you can drink it like that", Heath says when he sits down in front of her, sipping on his own black coffee.  
"You don't have to."  
She starts to eat as he watches her under silence. She can feel the question in the air, but pretends it's not there. If he wants to know he has to ask. In the corner of her eye she can see him open and close his mouth a lot of times, trying to get some sort of words out, but they gets stuck in his throat. She continues to eat on her forth waffle.  
"You had a new dream last night, didn't you?"  
And there it is, the question she knew was coming. She doesn't look up, just nods her head.  
"What was it about this time?"  
"Not much…"  
He sighs.  
"You don't wake up screaming to 'not much'."  
She doesn't answer. He takes a deep breath, and she knows what's coming next.  
"You haven't been taking you pills."  
"I have too."  
"No. The bottle's almost full."  
She looks up at him and can see the concern in his eyes.  
"I don't want to take them."  
"Why? They prevent you from dreaming."  
"But they destroy the entire day afterwards. If I take them I feel numb, disconnected from the world."  
"If you don't take them you let your mind be open for everything. You dream and wake up in horror."  
"I rather dream than not be able to feel."  
"What did you dream about last night?"  
She knows that he won't stop asking until she tells him, but she doesn't want to tell him this time. He worries so much about her as it is, she doesn't want to give him more reasons to worry.  
"Please, tell me. Maybe I can help."  
She lets out a laugh. The tragic in it is almost too easy to hear.  
"Please…"  
"Fine. I saw the red eyes again."  
"Do you know who it is?"  
"No. But he's been killing again. Or almost killing. The girl he took is still alive, he just sedated her."  
"What?! She's alive?!"  
"Yes."  
"Then you can help her."  
"And what should I do? Tell the police? No way. They already think that I'm crazy. They won't do a thing."  
"Right…Forgot that…but you can help her."  
"On my own?"  
"No. Find some help. Others might be able to help you."  
He's getting excited and she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. They have been down this road before and it leads to nowhere. Not that she doesn't want to help the girl, she just don't know how to do it. So before Heath continues to make some not-so-great plans he decides to change the subject.  
"When's Tristan coming over?"  
"What?" Heath was still in his own thoughts about helping the girl when the question pops up, so he doesn't really hear her.  
"When's Tristan coming?"  
"Oh…in about an hour."  
"Okay. Then I will have time to take a shower before he comes."  
He nods and gets a dreamy look in his eyes. She smiles and empties the cup of coffee before she gets up and heads to the shower.

When she leaves the bathroom, all dressed and ready to meet the day, she can hear two voices in the big room. She puts on a smile and goes to meet the two out there. When she enters the room Tristan turns around and smiles at her. Heath leans against the wall, laughing. Looks like Tristan just told something funny.  
"There you are, Ty" Tristan says as he walks up to her and gives her a huge hug. Then he looks down on her clothes with a sceptic look. "Are you really going out in that outfit?"  
"Nice to see you too Tristan. And yes, I am."  
"Okay. It's your loss."  
"I love you too", and she gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
Tristan smiles at her and turns to Heath.  
"She's adorable."  
"I know."  
Heath comes up to him, puts his arms around his waist and gives him a deep kiss that Tristan immediately responds to.  
"Okay, that's my cue. I'm off to work. Play nice lovebirds."  
She gets a muffled response and leaves the studio.

* * *

Alex is frustrated. Rachel hasn't returned any call since early last night. They were supposed to meet up at a café to exchange information. She picks up her cell phone for the twentieth time in minuets to see if she has a call missed. But nothing. The phone stays quiet. She puts down her milkshake, pays the waitress and leaves. She is blinded by the sudden light from the sun outside, so she puts her shades on. Irritating thoughts running through her mind. She has to calm down. She takes a deep breath, clearing her head.  
_Electricity. Redhead girl. Still alive. Red eyes must want something.  
_The stray thoughts are picked up by Alex. She knows it's about Rachel. She feels it in her guts. She looks around, trying to find the source to the thoughts.  
_What does he want with her? Why keep her alive? He always kills. Maybe he likes redheads…  
_Alex finds a direction and moves towards it. The thoughts are getting louder, she's getting close. A girl with long black hair seems to be the source of the thoughts. Alex speeds up. She's right behind the girl. She puts her hand on the girls shoulder, making her spin around. Terror in the eyes meet her, but she doesn't care.  
"What do you know about the redheaded chocker?"  
"W…what…what do you mean?"  
"The girl with read hair and electricity running through her. What do you know?"  
The girl still seems scared, but Alex has to know. Her eyes are hard as they meet the girls.  
"I dreamt about her."


	4. The beginning of a plan

"What do you mean you 'dreamt about her'?" Alex asks a bit confused.  
"Not here. Someone might hear us. Follow me." The girl leads the way through the crowd and turns left to a narrow alley.  
"I'm Taylor by the way." She says while looking around to see if they're alone.  
"Alex."  
She looks at Taylor and doesn't know what to think. The girl's acting kind of strange.  
"What are you looking for?" She just has to ask. Taylor stops and meets her eyes.  
"You don't know who you can trust. The wrong people might hear and then it's over."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Just trust me."  
"Fine. Now tell me what you know about Rachel."  
Taylor takes a deep breath to sort out her thoughts to find a place to start from.  
"I saw her last night, in my dreams. She was standing on a parking lot near the park a few blocks from here. I don't know what she was doing, but she was there. And then I kind of moved closer. Well, it wasn't me but someone else, the guy that took her. But it was like it was me…or…like you know…"  
"Get to the point." Alex is loosing her patience with her.  
"Okay. The guy that took her. I kind of was him in the dream."  
"So you dream about guys that abduct others? Yeah right…"  
Taylor can feel all the scepticism that comes from Alex, and she knows it all to well. Everyone she tells about her dreams reacts the same way. Everyone except for Heath.  
"It's kind of true. I feel what other people feels. And the stronger their emotions are, the stronger I feel it. I block it out during the days, but when I sleep I can't block anything out. And I feel it so vividly that I see what the person see."  
"That makes total sense."  
Taylor can't believe what she's hearing. No one agrees with her.  
"You think?"  
"No. You're out of your mind. I can't believe I listened to you in the first place."  
She turns around to walk away when Taylor grabs hold of her arm. She looks down at the hand and then up to the girl with a look that could kill.  
"Why did you listen to me?"  
"Let go." Slow, low, a whisper is all that is to it. But the intensity in her voice makes Taylor obey, it makes everyone obey and she knows it. Taylor looks at her. There's something sad in her eyes. Something desperate that Alex just can't walk away from.  
"Why did you listen to me? Why did you even bother?" She sounds so sad. Like a little girl abandoned by everyone. Alex calms down. She gives herself a mental bitch slap for losing her temper so easy.  
"To be honest I heard you."  
"I talked about it when I walked?"  
"No, you thought about it. And I can read your mind. Every ones minds really."  
"Cool."  
"Nah…sometimes maybe…but kind of annoying."  
And with that no one knows what to say. Taylor has too many questions about Alex's ability but doesn't know where to start. Alex just wants to know about Rachel, but Taylor hits a soft spot in her. She doesn't know why, but she likes the girl.  
"You want to help…erh…her?" It's Taylor that finally says something.  
"Rachel. And yeah, I want to help her. She's…special."  
"Me too. But I can't do it myself."  
"Can't you just see where the guy took her?"  
"It doesn't work that way. I can just see him when he's exited. When he's having strong feelings, and is within like a radius of fifty miles or something like that."  
Alex sighs. This is going to be harder than she thought.  
"Fine. We just take it one step at the time. Do you know anything about him?"  
"Other than that he kills people and that this is the first time that he left one alive? No, nothing."  
Taylor feels useless. She can't do anything and she can feel every emotion coming from Alex, so she knows just how frustrated she is. She tries to think, to think of something useful to do. Then she knows it.  
"We can go ask Heath. He always knows what to do."  
Alex looks at her with disbelief. Heath? Another person in involve? Great.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Ew…no…gross. Cousin."  
She begins to walk out of the ally. Alex stands still a few seconds, thinking about her options. She really has to find Rachel, one way or another, no matter what. No matter who stands in the way. But does she want to involve this girl? She has no choice. So she puts on a smile and follows Taylor back to her place to see what will happen.

* * *

Rachel opens her eyes. At first everything is fuzzy. She can't focus at anything. She tries to move, but feels the restrains around her wrists and ankles. Panic is drawing closer to the surface. She tries to blast the restrains of, but can't charge any electricity.  
"Don't waste you energy dear."  
The voice makes her jump. It's coming from behind her. A sensitive finger strokes her cheek gently, sends a shiver down her spine. She tries to focus her eyes, tries to see who it is touching her. A cold chuckle from the other one in the room draws her panic even closer. She tries to break free using her strength. Nothing. A hand on her arm. A firm grip.  
"Calm down dear. No need to struggle. You can't break free."  
Rachel tries to speak, tries to say something. But only a low crack comes, like someone took her voice. The grip on her arm tightens. The person leans over her. She can feel the breaths under her ear. Feel the smell of some expensive brand of after shave.  
"There's nothing to do dear. You have no power here. Not until I let you have it. And don't try to speak dear. Your voice will be back. Sometime."  
He draws a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She wants to scream. Wants to hit him. Wants to electrocute him. Wants to break free and run.  
"Now sleep dear. Don't waste that precious energy of yours."  
And she can feel the sleep rushing over her in waves. She tries to resist, but it's pointless. As the grip on her arm loosens she can feel the sleep take her away to a world of dreams where she will wait for a very uncertain future.


End file.
